Automated data-storage libraries are frequently utilized for the accessing and storage of various removable data media (e.g., magnetic tape cartridges and optical disk cartridges). Media accessors are employed to move the data media between media storage shelves and media drives. Historically, media accessors have been powered via a cable connection to a power source of the library. Currently, automated data-storage libraries are moving toward designs that do not have any cable connections between the media accessor and other components of the library. This is being done to simplify an upgrade of the library and to minimize the down time associated with the upgrade or service. Battery operated media accessors have been suggested where the accessor picks up and drop offs battery packs from battery charging cells. A problem with this approach is that carrying mechanisms need to be designed and life tested. Thus, there is a need for an improved method for handling battery packs in an automated data-storage library.